


What the hell was that?

by gonnagocrazy



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Jealous Captain Flint | James McGraw, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnagocrazy/pseuds/gonnagocrazy
Summary: After the events of charlestown vane and flint climb the ship and billy holds a gun to vanes head
Relationships: Billy Bones/Captain Flint | James McGraw, Billy Bones/Charles Vane
Kudos: 10





	What the hell was that?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own black sails  
> Just a fan

Both vane and flint climb the ship.  
Billy pulls out a pistol on vane.  
"Bit of turmoil since you left" says billy addressing flint.  
"But it's under control now".  
"Release those men" says flint looking over vanes men who are now in chains.  
"WHAT? "  
Vane looks between flint and billy  
"I know what happened and I don't care " replies flint turning his head towards billy, " I'll not hold pirates prisomer on this ship, not after today"  
"Keep your men in line" flint says looking towards vane.  
Vane nods  
Billy lowers his weapon.  
He slowly walks towards Charles and takes his face in both his hands.  
Flint stares at the scene confusingly.  
Billy slowly brings his facecloser to that of vanes.  
He can feel anger radiating from the captain behind him.  
Even vane looks confused  
Just as his lips were about to meet lips billy stops.  
Then he gathers all his force and smashes his for head again Charles  
He yelps in pain  
Billy just takes a step back and pretends nothing happened  
Flint orders the gun crews to ready the guns  
"What's the target captain?"  
"Whatevers left"  
Vane looks between the two men again  
After all the destruction and canons  
Flint calls billy to his cabin  
John Silver is out cold on his bed due to his leg amputation.  
"What the hell was that?" Flint shout whispers. Careful not to disturb silver.  
"I don't know what your talking about"  
"Don't play games with me" flint glares at billy.  
"Why you jealous cap'n?"  
"BILLY DO NOT FUCKING TEST ME !"  
"He broke my fucking nose captain I couldn't just let him get away with that,"  
Flint grabbed billy from the collar and pushed him into the desk  
And feircely captured him mouth in a violent, passionate, and angry kiss.  
Billy leaned into the kiss and was kissing back with as much strength he could muster  
"You're mine and mine alone, do you understand?"  
"Yes I do capn. Yours and your as alone "  
"Good boy" flint mumbles against billy mouth before pushing his tounge into the taller mouth  
He starts moving down and leaving hickey all over billys strong muscular Chest  
Billy moans as flint bites his ear  
A knock on the door interupts their make out session  
Billy quickly grabs his shirt and slips it on  
"Come in!"  
Flint yells  
Vane takes a step in  
" I was looking for...... there you are"  
He takes a step towards billy leans in and whispers "cocktease" before walking out and slamming the door behind him  
Flint looks like he was gonna rip vane to shreds if it weren't for the whole fellow pirate thing he had said outside.  
Billy grabs his flints hand and starts placing tender kisses along flints jaw  
"Yours"  
"Mine" flint growls taking hold of billy hipps.  
And laying him on his desk.


End file.
